Drift Abuses Power
by BeanTheBean
Summary: In times of trouble, Harry chooses to sleep in the town hall. However, little does he realize he soon would become the Personal Achievement Manager to Drift. Because Drift has plans. Bad plans. But who can stop him and his army of frogs? There is only one hero... sadly that hero is Harry. (Phase 2 season finale)


Harry was never the person to try new things, but when worse came to worse, he'd try anything. Just like he had done last night. Instead of sleeping in his worn out sleeping bag in the middle of the town, he decided to sleep on his mayor desk. Well, it wasn't _HIS_ decision, it was actually a helpful tip from Drift he had gotten from him a week ago before Drift… disappeared for a while… It was long enough to fit him, but he didn't have a blanket. So he did a life hack he learnt on the internet. He wrapped his body in the scotch tape he had in one of his drawers. Yes, he had completely taped himself down onto his desk. He may have been snoring louder than usual, but it was one of the best sleeps he had ever had in a _LONG_ time. The dark inside of the town hall mixed with the bright light from the moon flowing into the town hall from the nearby window made the perfect setting for a good night's sleep. Harry didn't know what tomorrow would have in store, but he didn't need to worry about that. It was true that Harry didn't think Leafton had the most perfect residents, but it was the best he could get anyway. But his slumber would soon be interrupted, because without warning, Harry got a rude awakening from a monster with 18 eyeballs! "HARRY!" It shouted as a silhouette of the beast appeared on the wall surrounded in a spotlight next to Harry's desk. Harry awoke with a shock and shrieked in fear. He tried to get up and run away, but because he had taped himself to the desk, there wasn't much moving he could do. "Curse my brilliant plans that always backfire at the wrong time!" "SILENCE!" the horrifying creature called out. "Prepare to be transported!" Harry struggled as hard as he could and tried to get out of his "sticky situation!" But no matter how hard he tried to escape, he couldn't break through the well placed tape blanket he had created for warmth, and ironically, safety. The shadow creature on the wall laughed as Harry's desk slowly began sinking into the ground. "WHAT!? Since when could my desk do _THIS_!?" Harry screamed as the desk continued to descend into the ground. As he got lower, he could see the desk was being pulled down with cords and wires. The deeper he got the more cold he felt. His tape blanket definitely wasn't helping now when he needed it most. When desk finally came to a halt, Harry found himself in a wide dark cave that would have been cool to explore if one had brought a flashlight… the darkness of the cave gave off a scary and nerve racking vibe to it. Harry's heart was pumping 150 miles-per-hour and sweat was running down his face that created a tiny puddle on the ground. Harry knew that his quick-wits and clever getaways wouldn't save him now! "Oh god! This how it ends?" Harry moaned. "Taped to my mayor desk and then eaten alive by some kind of cave dweller!? Well, I guess it goes to show, tape has never done anything useful anyways…"

Minutes past. Then days. Then weeks. Then yea-(Okay, i'm kidding.) Harry didn't really know how long he was trapped down in that dark damp cave like area, but he knew it was a long time. But then, somewhere off in the dark distance, a voice called out. "Okay guys, we've waited long enough. Let's introduce our special guest!" Suddenly, as if the sun had just came crashing into the cave, the entire area lit up brightly with colorful disco lights, bright LED lamps, and spotlights from every direction. Harry's eyes almost couldn't believe what was going on at that moment. All around him was a bunch of dancing frogs! They all had different features and colors on them Harry wondered if this was so they could tell each other apart. Harry heard some upbeat disco music all around him, but he just couldn't see where it was coming from. And who was smack-dab in the middle of this mayhem? It starts with a "D" and ends in "rift." "Harry! So nice of you to… DROP IN! HAHAHA!" Drift chuckled. As soon as he made that worse-than-a-Dane-Cook joke, all the other frogs started to chuckle along too as if Drift was some kind of cult leader making a joke about the enemy. Instead of wearing a tracksuit like he usually would, he was wearing a professional suit, and has some extra cool looking sunglasses on."Drift!?" Harry cried, still struggling to get out of his tape blanket. "Was that 18-eyed beast shadow puppet _YOU'RE_ doing!?" All the frogs laughed. "Well of _COURSE_ Harry!" Drift snickered. "In fact, the only reason I 'suggested' you to sleep on your desk was so I could lure you down here and present to you my newest plan!" Harry made his squinty eyed expression again. "Wow!" Harry said in utter disappointment. "So you didn't care where I slept and had no consideration about my insomnia or improper posture? What prank or exercise scheme are you up to now?" The frogs chuckled again. "Oh nothing _TOO_ big Harry…" Drift said with a deceiving smirk. "You see, back when Sable called me 'Mr. I Don't Have A Life,' that really got me thinking, all I really do all the time is focus all my time and energy on my muscles." Drift flexed, and all the frogs swooned. "And since you made that ordinance, i've decided to build my own empire/business!" I call it… ' Co!'" As soon as he said that, a banner fell from the sky with the company logo. "Okay… pretty impressive…" Harry smiled. "But why am I here?" Drift cut off the disco music. "Well, you see…" Drift said, removing his sunglasses. " Co. is all about making the world a better place… for me of course. Because, let's face it, I'm the most strongest, most reliable and most coolest frog around, am I right?" All the frogs in the room cheered. "So if I'm making life better for not just me, but for _ALL_ my pals here, than were good." Drift hopped up on top of Harry. "So instead of me and my frog pals here having a riot against you, I'll make you my personal achievement counselor!" The frogs stared with excitement. Drift grinned psychotic maniac. Harry's jaw dropped. "WHAT!?" he screamed. "Aw come on Harry!" Drift whined as he sat down on Harry. "We're good pals, right? Just let us have this! I HAVE THE POWER! ...Plus I could use my power to BLACKMAIL a certain mayor… if you catch my DRIFT!" The frogs cheered. Harry sighed. "Okay, okay!" he grumbled. "But as Drift's personal achievement manager, I require a pre-made breakfast. It's still 7:00 in the morning, you know!"

Further into the well lit cave was a much bigger area with glowing rocks everywhere and a mini waterfall. There was a big open space that had a large meeting table that fit every frog. In front of them was a big whiteboard with a projector which Drift stood in front of. And of course the frogs didn't forget to bring they're disco music and funky lights along with them. Harry was there too, but the frogs had only rolled his desk over to the table, and not actually removed the tape. Harry groaned. Drift held in his hand a mini gong, and in the other, a larger than usual hammer. He threw the gong on the ground and pounded it into the ground with the hammer. "That's how he gets our attention." A frog whispered over to Harry. After that PG +14 scene had ended, Drift turned on the projector. "Okay fellow frogs!" he announced in his best announcer voice. "Here's the goals for the month. First, we do the unspeakable: we send an empty package up to the surface…" Drift tried hard not to burst out laughing. "...And when someone comes by to open it… THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING IN IT!" Drift burst out laughing as well as all the other frogs. Harry didn't say anything, but I'm sure you and him were both thinking how… "low leveled" that prank was. But they did just that. They had this tube that sent stuff to the surface instantly and they sent the package zooming upwards. The package flew right up to the surface and landed in a tree. The tree exploded. All the frogs cheered. Drift sighed. "Man, no exploding pickle jars can top _THAT_ prank! Okay, getting back to the agenda…" Drift pointed toward the list that was now projecting onto the whiteboard. "Things we need to achieve. And keep these in mind, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes. "Duly noted…" he mumbled. "1. We need to get McDonald's new all day breakfast soon, because who knows how long it's going to stay. 2. We should install that new heater in here. Just as we get those 3,000 bells of course. 3. Those slaves in the slave chamber? Let them go in the next 2 days or so. And finally, 4. I think it's time we send out a missile strike against the Carolina Panthers due to them failing to win the Super Bowl 2016! But yeah, what do you guys think?" There was nothing but murmured chatter and nodding of heads. "We all a-okay my personal achievement manager?" With a sigh, Harry said a "Yes…" and gave gave a nod. "Yay!" Drift cried. "Okay Harry, I need you to take down these delivery addresses. Send a package to Rocket's house and-" "Hold on a second!" Harry interrupted. "What's this about a secret delivery system?" All the frogs laughed. "That's what we do best a Co. of course!" Drift declared. "We prank, we change up Leafton, we do our own things. Kinda like a political party only run by frogs!" More cheers arose from the frogs. "Yeah Drift!" "You got that right!" "Drift for president!" Meanwhile, Harry was having his doubts about Drift at the moment. "Alright everyone! Let's break for today. We'll have another meeting on August 31st!" All the frogs began to split away. They shook hands with everyone before parting off. "Oh, and Harry? Do you mind rolling yourself over to my office for a second?"

Somehow, even being taped to a desk, Harry managed to roll his way into Drift's small little office in the cave. It had a rock desk, a rock chair, and a rock rock. That's about it though. "Harry. Let's talk business." Drift said as he sat on his rock chair. "According to my Wiki-Page, my goal is to become the best tycoon ever… So i'm planning to turn half of Leafton's residential area into a MASSIVE GYM so me and all the other jocks in the world can use it! Pretty neat eh?" Harry looked at with a disappointed face and said nothing. "And just before the Super T&T blew up, I was able to buy myself some of the legal explosives it carried." Drift pulled out a device with a button that looked devilishly evil. "And with the push of this button, most of Leafton's surface will collapse! Causing residents to evacuate, move out, and then when they're gone, THE SPACE WILL BE MINE!" Drift chuckled to himself, but then stopped and looked at Harry. "But I need to know… are you in? We can build this gym together! You'll get a free membership! We'll be the best tycoons ever!" Harry sighed. Looking back, he saw that this ordinance he created didn't make Leafton a better place. It had made it more chaotic. He had made a big mistake. And now was his time to completely lose it. "DAMN IT DRIFT!" he shouted. "I never meant for it to be like this! I'm not cut out to be a freakin mayor! Geez! What's with this town and explosions!?" And as he said that, his desk rolled forward. Causing the bomb device to fall onto the floor. And blow up. Drift ducked for cover by jumping on Harry's desk, which caused it to roll backwards. And when the bomb blew up, it didn't exactly blow up the way Drift had planned. You see, the walls in the cave were so strong, that the explosion never left the outside of the cave. It only exploded on the inside of the cav- yeah you don't care, right? The explosion force propelled Harry's desk to roll as fast as it could out of the cave! Drift and Harry were freaking out. Their hearts were beating non-stop during their explosion getaway! Unfortunately, they were approaching a dead end of the cave! "Were done for!" Harry screamed. "Not quite!" **KABLAST!** Harry and Drift burst out of the side of the cliff Leafton had on the right side of the town. The two were silent for a while until Drift cried "NOOOOOO! MY EMPIRE! IT WAS BIGGER THAN NIKE!" Drift collapsed to his knees to realize that all the work he had done for the past 6 stories had been ruined. The tape had been burned off from Harry and the desk during their explosion getaway. Harry jumped off the desk and screamed. "THIS TOWN IS GOING TO KILL ME!" he shouted. He then saw how depressed Drift looked. "Oh, _SOOOO_ sorry your plan failed Drift! Maybe it wouldn't have if you didn't have a BOMB in your plan! I mean, you could've caused a pothole sinkage in Leafton, but no! But hey, you're staff of frogs can help you out, right? OH YEAH THEY CAN'T! They got obliterated, didn't they!?" Drift was still knelt down with his jaw still open. Harry began walking off. "And by the way Drift!" Harry opened up his desk and pulled out his Ipod. He began playing "Likely Lad" by Werner Tautz. " _THIS_ is music Drift. Hate to be that guy, but disco's dead, if you catch my… DRIFT!" And then Harry stormed off to leave Drift to sulk at his fallen empire.

It it August 27th, Harry just lost his mind...


End file.
